Annoying Voldemort
by vhdc1234
Summary: Charlotte is kidnapped by our favorite Dark Lord after a fight with her dad. So she did what any 5 year old would do. Annoy the crap out of him. Look out Voldy. Here comes Charlotte.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Charlotte Davidson and I'm 6.

Hey! Do you want me to tell you about something that happened to me?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NO_! Well I'm Telling You Anyways.

* * *

><p>It all started 9 months ago, when I was 5. I was in my backyard, playing with my toy broomstick. My daddy got it for me on my birthday. He's a very rich and important man. He works at the Ministry!<p>

Right now, he's in an important meeting and I'm with a babysitter. Daddy told me to be nice to her and not make her go mad like the others.

"Ok." I said.

"I mean it, Charlotte. I don't want to find another babysitter for you. This is your 9h one."

"I promise, daddy." I said.

He must be still mad at me from last time.

Ahh, I remember it like it was only a week ago. Which it was!

Ms. Finkle. Strict woman. Gave me nothing to eat but vegetables and healthy food. Didn't know I was a witch. I did some 'accidental' magic in front of her. You know, making glass break, things float, make the lights go all wonky. The usual.

After that, she ran from the house screaming:

"Devil Child." Over and over again.

Daddy was not pleased. Yelled at me for 'almost exposing us' for a while. I just nodded and tuned him out.

The best part was that the Ministry did nothing about it, except erased her memory. They said it wasn't my fault and I was too young to control it.

Idiots.

But enough about that, back to my story.

I soon got bored of the broomstick and tossed it aside like the other toys daddy got me. I sat down in the grass, not caring if I got my dress dirty.

Everything around here is always the same, now that my cousin is at Hogwarts. She used to spend all her time with me, but stupid Hogwarts had to ruin that.

_I wish I had some excitement for once._ I thought. Then, the babysitter called me in. She was muggle as well.

What is with dad and hiring muggles? It just makes breaking them easier.

I sighed mentally as I walked inside. This was going to be no fun. Pamela Mcmale, my babysitter looked down at my dress, which was now covered in dirt.

"Look at you. You're a mess. Go change and wash up for lunch." She ordered.

I wordlessly walked upstairs to my room and pulled open my dresser. I pulled out a yellow dress (my favorite color) and walked to my bathroom.

Grumbling, I slipped out of my soiled red dress and pulled the yellow one on. I washed my hands and dried them.

I calmly walk downstairs, showing no emotion. Pamela was waiting at the table. The strong sent of Mac and Cheese entered my nostrils.

I calmly sat down in my seat, staring at the pot filled with my lunch.

"Well." Pamela snapped. "Go on."

I looked at her emotionlessly.

"You have to serve me the food before I can eat it." I retorted.

"Serve yourself." She said. She then grabbed a spoon and gave herself a huge serving of Mac and Cheese. I looked at the remaining bits. There was barely enough for me!

I watched her eat her food like there was no tomorrow. This woman has horrible table manners. When she was done, she bleach loudly and put her feet up on the table. I cringed in disgust.

"When you're done eating you can go ahead and wash the dishes." She said.

What? First she eats all the food and now she wants me to clean up for her.

"No." I said simply. She gave me a startled look, then she looked angry.

"What do you mean No? I'm the adult here and I'm telling you to wash the dishes." She yelled.

"Oh, and when you're done, you can go to your room until your dad gets home." She said, laying back in her chair.

That's it. Forget the promise. This muggle deserved what was coming to her.

My eyes narrowed on her plate. She noticed and smirked.

"Oh. Is the little baby mad? Is she going to cry?" She taunted.

Then, her plate exploded. She shrieked and fell back in her chair. She stared at me with a shocked expression.

My eyes were still narrowed at her. She gulped and shakily stood up. She looked the broken plate, which was now scattered on the table and the floor.

"You little freak!" She yelled, then slapped me hard. I gave a small 'ahh' before falling on the floor. I held my stinging cheek. That'll leave a bruise.

I sent a death glare her way, lifting myself up.

"You're a freak. Got a problem with that? Is that it? Hey, maybe your whole family are a bunch of freaks, and they spawn other freaks." She said, taunting me again.

I gasped, then I felt white hot rage boil inside me. She can insult me all she wants, but not my family.

Then the windows blew in. She screamed in fright and crawled under the table. The table then lifted and smashed into a wall, exposing the young woman. She stared at me with fear.

"What are you?" She yelled. I didn't answer. No one insults my family. She will pay.

The sharp glass then lifted from the ground and took aim at my target and-

"_Protego. _Charlotte. Stop." My head turned to the door and I stared in horror as my dad stood there, wand in hand.

The glass instantly dropped to the floor. He stared at me, eyes burning with anger and disappointment.

I stepped back in horror as what just happened caught up to me. I was about to hurt someone. Badly.

I looked at Pamela again. She was shaking in terror, looking at me like I was a monster. Daddy then flicked his wand and the plate and windows fixed themselves.

Pamela screamed and ran to the farthest wall. Daddy pointed her wand at her.

"_Obliviate_." He said and Pamela slumped to the floor. Then he turned to me.

"YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ALMOST DID? NOT ONLY DID YOU ALMOST SERIOUSLY HURT HER AND NEARLY REVEALED WHAT YOU WERE TO HER, BUT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU AGAIN AFTER THIS? THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE! THE OTHER TIMES WERE JUST HARMLESS PRANKS, BUT THIS WAS SOMETHING ELSE! AND DON'T GIVE ME THOSE EXCUSES! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS!"

"Daddy, I-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Daddy shouted. I jumped slightly and ran all the way up. I ran in my room and slammed my door shut. Then I collapsed in my bed and cried.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark room, there was a dark figure, sitting on a throne-like chair.<p>

Then, another man walked in and bowed before the figure.

"My lord." He said. "I have news you might like. We have found a strong sense of magic from one of the houses in London. At first we thought it was the Owner, as her works fro the Ministry, but it turns out, it was his daughter."

"And who is that?" The figure asked.

"Her name is Charlotte Davidson. She's still young so she will be easy to persuade to join us."

"Yes. Bring her to me." Said Voldemort.

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing a loud crack. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.<p>

There were 2 men in my room. They wore black robes and masked that covered their faces. Death Eaters.

My daddy told me about them. They were bad people who wanted to kill non-purebloods. And since I'm a half blood.

I screamed in pure fright.

One of them slammed their hand over my mouth in an effort to shut me up. I screamed through the hand grabbing me, then I bit him.

The Death Eater holding me screamed and let go. I tried to run, but I was seized around the waist by the other Death Eater. I kicked and screamed as he did so, tears streaming down my face.

"DADDY!" I screamed. I heard the Death Eater yelled something, but I'm not sure what it was because then I felt like I was being pulled through a tube. I stopped breathing for a second as I felt my body twist and pull.

Then it was over. I landed on the cold, hard floor and I gasped, both in shock and to get air back in my lungs. I panted heavily and clutched my stomach, resisting the urge to barf.

I felt a hands grab my arms and roughly pulled me up. Then, I was being dragged away. I didn't even try to fight. They were stronger than me. It wouldn't make a difference.

Then, they stopped walking and thew me down to the ground. I pushed myself up from the ground into a sitting position and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I froze when I heard a high pitched laughter. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't stop a terrified whimper from escaping my lips.

Lord Voldemort stood before me.

He turned to his Death Eaters.

"Thank you, Yaxley. Dolohov. Leave now." As they left, he turned back to me.

I trembled in fear and my eyes started to water.

"Are you frightened of me, child?"

Now I, being 5, did the stupid thing and nodded. He laughed again, just as cruel as last time.

"There's no need to be afraid, child. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I tensed as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"Now, let's talk. Shall we?" He sat down on his throne and conjured a small chair for me. I cautiously sat down, not wanting to anger him.

"So, who did that to you?" He asked. The question surprised me and I touched my cheek.

"My babysitter. She's a muggle and she saw me do magic. I almost killed her." I replied. I saw him smirk.

"How?" He asked.

Then I told him of the events that happened earlier. I started to cry when I reach the part of daddy yelling at me.

He never yelled at me before. This was the first time ever. He probably hates me.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Davidson house.<p>

Mr. Davidson burst open the door just in time to see his daughter in the arms of Death Eaters. He screamed out to her, but she was already gone.

He then proceeded to break down. He was just coming to talk to her about earlier today, but never got the chance.

He did the only thing there was to do.

Floo the Order.

No sooner than that, they were there.

"What happened?" Mad Eye demanded, expecting the destroyed room.

"T-They took her. There were two of them. They left a note." Mr. Davidson said, tears streaming down his face.

"Well where is it?" Mad Eye yelled, making Mr. Davidson jump.

"Now, Alastor. The poor man just watched his daughter get kidnapped. There is no need to yell at him." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"May we see the note?" Dumbledore asked him. Mr. Davison took a crumbled piece of parchment out his pocket and handed it to him.

_Dear Blood Traitor,_

_It seems that your daughter has powerful magic abilities as we have witness them today. She will make a valuable Death Eater. Don't try and find us. It won't do anything except get your daughter killed._

There was no signature at the bottom, but it was clear who wrote it. Mr. Davison started to cry again.

Why? Why his little Charlotte?

* * *

><p>I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder as I cried into hands. I tensed a little, but then the hand started stroking my back. I was confused.<p>

Isn't the dark lord supposed to be mean and scary? Then why is he acting so sympathetic?

I quickly wiped my tears, muttering an apology.

"For what?" He asked. I stared at him, slightly shocked.

"It seems to me that you are in need of help. I'll make you a deal. Join me and let me teach you how to be powerful or die like the rest."

Ahh, there it was. He wanted my power, not me. Well, I was smart for someone young, so I did the smart thing and said yes.

"Excellent." He said, then yelled, "DRACO!"

A blond boy with sharp features ran in. He bowed low in front of the dark lord.

"Yes, master." He asked.

"Draco, take Charlotte up to the spare room. She will be staying there from now on."

Draco nodded and grabbed my hand. He then led me to a small room at the top of the stairs.

I thanked him before climbing on the bed. Bad idea.

I laid awake on the uncomfortable mattress. I slept on rocks that were more comfortable than this.

But that wasn't the only thing that kept me awake. I kept thinking about earlier. I felt anger and sadness build up inside me.

Sadness because I might never see my father again.

Anger because Voldy thinks he could use me.

Then, and Idea came to me. I smirked at the very thought.

Soon, Voldy will know that everything comes with a price.

Watch out Voldy. Here comes Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to play it safe and start my master plan a week after I got here, Once everyone was used to me.

Which I found out would not happen because I was kept in secret. I remember he said something about 'surprising his Death Eaters with a new member' or something like that.

I got more clothes, but they were just replicas of the same dress I got here with. Talk about cheap.

I was introduced at a Death Eater meeting 8 days after I got here.

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair next to Voldemort, fidgeting slightly. I was really nervous about this. There is an 80% chance that they'll kill me on the first day or use the Cruciatus Curse on me.<p>

And that would not be good.

The Death Eaters started to pile in and I shrank into my seat. Once they were seated Voldemort stood up and all eyes turned to him.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce our newest member. This is Charlotte." he gestures towards me and their eyes followed. I tensed a little, but forced myself to relax.

Then, I smiled and waved.

Everything was quiet, until someone spoke up.

"With all due respect, Master. Don't you think she's a little young?" A man asked. A few gasped. He had just questioned the dark lord.

I wasn't shocked. I actually knew someone was going to ask that. No, I was mad. Just because I'm small does not mean I'm not powerful.

My eyes narrowed at him.

"And don't you think you should wash your hair?" I snapped. More people gasped at that. Voldy chuckled a bit, which was a little creepy.

The man glared at me, but yet no emotion showed on his face.

"I can assure you, Severus, that she has very good control over her power." Voldy said, then he turned to me.

"Would you like to show them?" He asked.

I kept my eyes narrowed on Severus, I think was his name. I stood up on my chair without my eyes leaving him. Then I did my specialty. Every glass in the room shattered.

A few Death Eaters jumped back in surprise.

The glass started to float and aim at my new target.

Then the memories of last week started to come back. I tried to stop the glass from moving but it was too late.

They went straight for Severus when-

"Enough." Voldemort said. He didn't yell it out or anything. It was just a simple command. The glass stopped, inches from piercing Severus' skin, and dropped lifelessly on the table.

Everyone was staring at me like I grew a second head. I gulped as the Death Eater that I almost killed glared at me.

"As you can see. She is very powerful and has great control over her power. She will make a valuable Death Eater." Voldemort said, sitting down.

I sat down as well, a new smile plastered on my face. A few people looked at me in disgust.

_Must not smile often_. I thought.

I tuned out the rest of the meeting, but the smile never left my face. I was busy thinking of ways I could annoy him.

Then a lightbulb seemed to go off in my head.

I let out a fake yawn and rest my head on the table. I could feel people's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was about to complete phase one.

I felt a hand on my back. I looked straight into those piercing red eyes.

"Go to bed." He commanded. I nodded and headed for the door. But suddenly turned around.

With one more smile I said:

"I taught him everything he knows."

Before running to my room.

* * *

><p>I ended up sleeping on the floor that night, wearing the same dress I wore that day.<p>

Seriously.

Can't these people afford pajamas?

They're, like, taking over the world. The least they could do is get a better mattress.

I ended up waking up at 6:00 am. There was no way I was going back to sleep.

But then, another idea hit me, like a golden light from the heavens shining down on me, telling me to do it.

I grabbed a magic marker from my dresser and stepped outside.

I strolled down the hall of the Riddle Mansion, an evil smirk plastered on my face. This was going to be fun.

I sped up my pace until I reached the hall in which Voldy slept at. I quietly opened his door and snuck inside. I made my way over to his bed.

I stood over his sleeping form and uncapped the marker.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of his door before singing (<strong>loudly<strong>) the worst song to wake up to.

"_Who let the dogs out_

_{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}_

_And everybody having a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}_

_Until the fellas ": start the name callin': " {Yippie Yi Yo}_

_And the girls respond to the call_

_I heard a poor man shout out-_"

"AHHHHHHHH." I heard Voldy scream out and heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly jumped out of the way and pretended to be just walking by. He turned directly to me, eyes blazing with anger.

While I whistled innocently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP WITH THAT AWFUL SONG AT THIS HOUR?" He yelled.

"What song?" I asked, an innocent grin on my face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SONG!" He yelled again.

"You know, you really need to control those anger issues. Oh, I know this great therapist in London that would be willing to help."

Voldy looked ready to kill.

"Oh, don't worry. She's not a muggle." I said, before walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, I laughed.

Oh, just wait until he looks into a mirror. I thought, smiling evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the living room of the Malfoy Manner, waiting to try out my new plan of annoyance. I couldn't contain the evil grin that spread on my face as I tapped my fingers together like an evil person.

I was in the middle of working out the fine details when I heard Voldy scream:

"AHHHHHHHH! CHARLOTTE!"

from another room.

Call it a hunch, but I think Voldy just looked in the mirror.

I heard stomping and Voldy burst threw the door, making me jump slightly.

To say he was mad was an understatement. He was fuming, and, of I didn't know any better, I was sure there was smoke coming out of his ears.

I hopped up from my seat and bowed low in front of him.

"My sir, you look particularly menacing today." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I tried desperately to hold back my laughter at the drawing on his face.

Potter Glasses and a Lightning Scar.

I rose from my bow, something you're not supposed to do unless given permission or until he leaves.

"Did-You-Do-This?" Voldy asked through gritted teeth, pointing at his face. I mocked gasped and looked offended.

"Me? How Dare You Accuse Me Of Such A Thing? I Didn't Do It. You Can't Prove Anything." I yelled, putting my hands up.

I felt his rage grow. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. No need to resort to violence. Think happy thoughts. There is a better way to handle this. Here." I said, handing him a smiley face stress ball.

He grabbed it, crushed it with his hand, and threw thr remains away. I stared at the once smiley faced stress ball, which I named Jack, with a shocked expression.

"YOU KILLED JACK. YOU MONSTER." I yelled and dropped to my knees, pretending to cry.

I looked up and Voldy still had an enraged expression on his face. He was just about to curse me when-

_Ding_

"MY COOKIES ARE DONE." I yelled, going from crying to bubbly in 2 seconds. I got up from the floor and ran to the kitchen.

There, I put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out the tray of steaming hot cookies from the oven.

"What are those?" I turned to see Voldy staring at the tray.

"Cookies." I said.

"What shape are they?" He asked. I looked at the cookies again. Lightning Bolts.

"The shape was unintentional. It was either this or turtle shapes. I picked this." I said, defending my cookies. I sat down the tray on the counter and began decorating them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person POV<span>**

Voldemort walked out of the kitchen, still angry and annoyed by the little girl. He went right into his room and blew up the first thing he saw, which was a lamp.

What will it take to get that little girl to behave? She was in the presence of the Dark Lord for crying out loud.

Though he hated to admit it, He needed help. So he called the once person he knew would help.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy entered the room in which Lord Voldemort was in. She felt fear for she didn't know what he wanted. All he said was that he needed to speak with her.<p>

She bowed before the dark lord and waited for him to speak.

"Narcissa." He said. "I require your assistance."

Out of all the things she expected, _that_ was not one of them. He continued.

"You are a mother. Therefore you must know children, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." She responded.

"Then tell me. Are they suppose to be annoying?" He asked.

"Annoying, my lord?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. Are they suppose to be annoying?" He asked again.

"It depends. How old is said child?" She asked.

"Around 5." He answered her question.

"Then, yes for most children."

"But why?"

"Well, they are at a point in their lives where they start testing their superiors. They try to see how much you can handle."

"And how do you make it stop?"

"It's always different depending on the child. But the way I did it was to ignore Draco's attempts of driving me and his father mad. And don't blow up at them. That just gives them satisfaction."

"Thank you, Narcissa. You may leave now."

Narcissa bowed again and walked out the door, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

><p>Voldemort walked downstairs in time to see Charlotte handing out the cookies she made to the Death Eaters that had just arrived.<p>

Voldemort had called a meeting to be held at Malfoy Manor again. This time it included dinner. (Made by House Elfs)

Charlotte had been exited for the meeting. She had just worked out a new plan to annoy the Dark Lord further.

She caught his eye as he came downstairs and she smiled brightly.

She handed out the last of the cookies and went over to Voldemort.

"Can I introduce you at the meeting today?" She asked.

"No." He said immediately.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"FINE." He cried, a small headache starting to form.

"Yay." She cried before entering the drawing room. She cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. She pulled out a piece of paper and began reading.

"Ladies and Death Eaters. I am proud to announce our very own" Charlotte made a trumpet noise. "The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Charlotte look confused as Voldemort walked in.

"Marvolo? What's that, a washing detergent?" She asked him, ignoring the gasps from the others.

"Sit down." Voldy said through gritted teeth. Charlotte smiled and skipped over to her seat next to Draco, who was staring at her like she was an alien.

Actually, everyone was.

She just insulted and made fun of the Dark Lord. And got away with it.

This girl had more guts then the all of the Death Eaters put together.


End file.
